1. Field of Invention
This invention relates broadly to closed loop energy exchange systems and more particularly to a closed loop system configured to utilize submersible pumps.
2. Prior Art
Closed loop energy exchange systems such as seen in FIG. 1 have been known wherein water or water/anti-freeze solutions are circulated in plastic pipes underground and through various heat exchange devices, such as water source heat pump, to take energy advantage of the difference between the surface temperature and the relative constant underground earth temperature.
However, in the operation of such systems, conventional centrifugal pumps have been employed. Unfortunately, these pumps are either noisy, or not as efficient, nor have as long a life as is desired.